Meeting Again
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Click to find out! An Amy and Ty story!
1. Ch 1: Remembering

I decided to do another story. My other story A Life Like No Other is still in progress. I have had this idea for a while now. Here's a brief summary. Amy has just graduated college. Ty has to moved to Australia with his family. Amy misses him desperately. Will she ever see him again? What has happened in both their lives? Read to find out. Here's the first Chapter.

* * *

Amy Fleming was in her room, at Heartland, thinking. She was thinking about the love of her life, Ty Baldwin. He moved to Australia a year ago with his family. She remembers that night so well._Flashback_

" _Amy, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Ty had said._

" _What? What's wrong," she asked._

" _My family and I are moving." _

" _Where?" she managed to get out._

" _To Australia."_

" _Oh, Ty." She soon found herself in his arms crying. He was holding her, like he never wanted to let her go._

" _Shhh. Everything is going to be okay. This isn't the end. Were going to see each other. I'll call almost every day and we'll see each other over the holidays."_

" _Can't you live here? Rent an apartment or something?"_

" _My mom and dad want me close by. Trust me, I've tried everything in my power to make them change their mind so I could stay here."_

" _I'm going to miss you," Amy told him._

" _I'm going to miss you too. I love you. Always will and will never stop."_

" _I love you too."_

" _Bye Amy," was all he could get out._

" _Bye Ty."_

_End of Flashback_

Amy let a tear roll gown her cheek. She never even got a chance to tell him that he was going to be a father. He would never get a chance to hold his daughter, Emma Baldwin, or even play with her. The 3 month old wouldn't even know her father. She soon heard a cry from the other room. She got up and walked down the hall to the baby's room. She scooped up the little bundle and gently rocked her in her arms. She had blue eyes, just like all babies do when they are first born. She had a little bit of light brown hair. She had Amy's nose and eyes. She had Ty's ears. Her mouth was a mixture of both Ty and Amy. 'She looked perfect' Amy thought.

* * *

Ok. What do you guys think. If you guys like it, look below. Sorry it was short, but I wanted to see if you guys liked it first.Review!

**Next Chapter:** Amy goes to visit her dad in Australia. She sees someone who looks familiar. Who will it be? Do they recognize each other? Is Emma with her when she visits? Review!


	2. Ch 2: Arriving

Yay! I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm just wondering why it isn't showing up on the first page.

Candy/Trily-fan/BatonChick- Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I think there will be a couple sad parts in the future.

Akers2- Thanks I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter!

HorseDiva- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it, too. You'll find out soon why they didn't keep in touch and why he couldn't stay. Amy couldn't go with him because she had to finish college, which she had another year. She also couldn't go because she was expecting Emma. She couldn't call him because she didn't know where he was and he changed his cell phone number since he was in a new country. I hope that helps! 

89accordgeek- Thanks! I agree, there are not enough Heartland fanfics out there. I love to write fanfics for Heartland, so expect more.  I'm glad you liked it!

heyhey4322- Thanks! Heres the next chapter! I'm glad you liked it!

GreenEyedAngel- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! You gave me a few ideas. Hope you like this chapter!

Here's chapter 2

* * *

Amy was just putting Emma back in her crib when the phone rang. She went down to answer it.

" Hello?" she said.

" Amy? It's dad."

"Oh, hey dad. How are you?" She hadn't talked to her dad for a few months. He also didn't know about Emma yet.

" I'm fine. Listen. I was wondering if you would like to come and visit. I haven't seen you in a while."

" Sure," she said. Than she thought of something." Hey dad? Do you mind if I bring someone? I really want you to the person."

"Sure," she heard her dad hesitate saying that. She was going to bring Emma.

" Great. When do you want me to come?" she asked.

"" Umm…. How about this Friday? It would give you time to pack. To get your plane tickets and invite your friend."

" Sure. See you Friday! Love ya dad!"

" Love you too. Bye!"

Then she heard the phone click and a dial tone. She hung up as well. She called the airport and got 2 tickets. Since Emma was not even a year old, hers was less. She decided to go start packing. While she was packing, she thought of something. She remembered Ty was in Australia. She was going to find him. As soon as she got to her dad's house, she was going to call places and look on the Internet. She was determined to find him.

* * *

Friday morning, Amy was boarding the plane with Emma. Their flight was to land in Australia tonight around 10. She was going to rent a car so her dad would be surprised when he saw Emma. Tim, her dad, said there was going to be a party that was going to last till 2. It was of all the new staff members, so Amy could meet them.

* * *

The plane landed and Amy was in the car with Emma. Emma was sleeping in her little car seat. They would be in the car for 2 hours before they arrived.

* * *

Tim's POV

" Tim, When is she arriving?" asked his wife, Helena. (**A/n: I think that's what her name is.)**

" Her plane lands at 10. She should be here in an hour." He looked at the clock. It was 11. " She also said she was bringing someone."

Lily, his daughter, squealed. " Maybe it's her boyfriend! Or husband!"

Tim turned to look at Ty, his stable hand. Ty was looking down. He knew Ty still loved Amy. He wishes they could still be together. Brad, Ty's father, moved with his family to here a year ago. Brad helped deliver horses to other places and pick up other horses to bring here.

* * *

Back to Amy's POV

Amy was pulling into her dad's driveway when she heard Emma start to wake up. She parked the car and got out. She went to Emma's side of the car and opened the door. She picked Emma up and shushed her. She heard a lot of talking coming from the house. She decided to leave her bags in the car. She walked up the steps leading to the door. She knocked. She soon saw her dad standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

" Hey dad," said Amy.

" Amy! You're here! It's so good to see you. Come in."

Amy walked in. She was in the hallway so she couldn't see the people that were there. She saw her dad looking curiously at Emma.

" Dad," started Amy," I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Emma."

Her dad's eyes flew open in shock at the mention of Amy telling him about his grandchild.

" Oh," was all he said.

* * *

Ok. What did you guys think about this chapter? I felt like that was a good place to stop it. Review! 


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. I am working on the next chapter. I will probably not be able to update till next Friday, (March 17th) because I have exams on the 14th, 16th, and 17th. So I will be doing major studying! **


	4. Ch 3: I Can't Believe You!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

**Ch. 3: I Can't Believe You!**

They were still in the hallway and Tim was just starring at his granddaughter.

" Dad? Please say something." Amy said breaking the silence.

" She's beautiful," he finally said.

" Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

" Yeah." She handed Emma to him. " I guess we should go into the living room. Helena is so excited you're here." They were walking down the hallway and entered the living room. She saw a lot of people. She was scanning across the room when a pair of green eyes locked with her gray ones. She could see pain, sadness, and hurt in those eyes. She realized it was Ty. She suddenly felt nervous, excited, and scared at the same time. His eyes fell on Emma and she could tell he looked confused and hurt. Her dad was still holding Emma and Helena was right by him. Ty got up and walked out the back door. Amy realized everything was under control with Emma, so she followed him out. All eyes seemed to be on the two of them.

" Ty," Amy started, " I-"

Ty cut her off, " Amy, don't even apologize. You moved on. You have a family now. I just have to learn to accept that. But, I thought you wouldn't move on. I thought that you would fly out to see me. I should have known. You knew I was here, but you didn't even come out to see me. I don't even know what I am saying, I mean, ugh… I just can't believe you!"

" Ty, let me explain. I never moved on. My dad didn't even tell me you were here. I guess he thought I knew. I'm not sure. Trust me, if I knew you were here, I would have flown all the way out here. I missed you so much; sometimes I just can't handle it. I just cry for hours."

Ty still had one thing on his mind, " Who is that your dad is holding? Is the baby yours?"

" No, Emma is not mine," Amy paused looking up at Ty.

He looked up, hoping he heard her right. " Than, why is she-"

" She's _ours_," Amy said with a smile on her face.

" Wha-what?" Ty asked. _"What? How is she mine? I don't remember doing it with…oh yeah. Now I do."_

" Ty, before you left I never got to tell you about her. I was going to call you. When I thought your plane landed I called you, but it said your phone was no longer in service. I also had _no idea_ you were working for my dad. I would have hopped on a plane than, pregnant or not."

Ty knew she was telling the truth. He stepped forward and gave her a nice warm hug. She rested her head in the crest of his neck. He hugged her tight not wanting to let go. After a while Amy lifted her head up. She looked into his emerald green eyes. Ty started to lean forward. She knew what was coming and wanted it too. Soon his lips found hers. It lasted only a little while before they pulled apart. Ty took her hand and they walked back inside.

**Ok, I know it was short. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am having writers block. Suggestions and ideas would be great. I am hoping to update this story this weekend if I don't have writers block. I am also going to update my other stories. Review! **


	5. Ch 4: News

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I have not updated in soooooo long! I have like 3 other stories I am starting, all in Heartland, and 7 others including this one. Hey, I love to write. Well, I don't know how long this chapter is going to be. Ok, I'll start typing.**

**Chapter 4**

Amy woke up to the bright sunshine shining through her window. She turned over and noticed she wasn't in her normal bedroom. She quickly remembered she was at her father's house. That made her think of last night's events. She got up and looked out the window. She saw her dad, the stable hands, the horses, and the other workers. She caught a glimpse of Ty talking to someone by the stable. She than remembered that she never heard Emma cry, and started to get worried. She went out of her room and into the one next door. She opened the door and walked in. She went to the crib and saw that Emma wasn't in there. This made her get more worried. She knew that Emma must be fine, but not knowing where your child was, was something to get worried about. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. There she saw Lily eating breakfast and Emma in a high chair. Helena was feeding her. She breathed a silent sigh of relief.

" Good morning," Helena said to her when she saw her. When Emma saw her mom, she spit up her food and let out a whimper. Amy smiled at her daughter.

" I'll feed her," Amy said to Helena.

" Okay."

Amy took Emma's bib and wiped her mouth. Than she got the Gerber jar and the small spoon and started to feed her again. (A/n: I have no experience with that. I have fed a baby a bottle many times, but have only watched with the rest.) By the time she was finished, it was only them two in the room. She picked up the stuff. Then she wiped Emma's mouth of any leftovers. She picked her up out of her high chair and carried her to her room. She got out baby blue jeans, a baby pink shirt with a little picture of a horse on it, socks, and little sneakers. She dressed her and headed outside with her. She walked down the steps and to the barn. She noticed everyone was crowded around together by the back barn. She decided to head to the front one instead and made a mental note to find out what it was about, later. She walked down a row of stalls and stopped when Spirit's head stuck out of his stall. She smiled. A couple of years ago, when Amy visited her dad, she helped train Spirit to get back on track. He greeted her with a whinny. She stuck out her hand and he butted it. She stroked his nose. He next sniffed Emma by her ear. She giggled and pulled away. Amy backed up a little, incase he chose to try and bite her ear. Amy smiled. She knew her chilled would grow up and be a horse person. Just like her mother and father. It's in her blood. She patted Spirit on the neck knowing she would be back. She walked down the rest of the aisle and outside again. Everyone was still talking. It seemed important. She didn't want to budge in, but she felt like it. She turned around and walked back to the house. She went to the room where Emma's crib was. She walked to the rocking chair and sat down. She placed Emma in a laying position on her lap and gently rocked her. A couple of minutes later she felt someone watching her. She looked up and saw Ty, standing by the door, smiling at her. She smiled back. Ty walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He stared lovingly at Emma.

" She's beautiful," he said in a whisper.

" Yeah. She is," Amy said.

Ty looked up at Amy and smiled at her. She smiled back. She was getting lost in those emerald green eyes of his. Amy broke the contact when she felt Emma move in her arms. She gently got up and placed her in her crib. She stood there and watched her daughter sleep. Soon, she was joined by Ty. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. She felt happy and content. She remembered she saw everyone huddled earlier and wanted to ask Ty what it was about.

" Hey, Ty?" she said.

" Hmm?"

" Why was everyone huddled together this morning?" Ty, was quite for a moment.

" There is a storm coming tomorrow. Your dad booked you, Emma, Helena, Lily, and him a room at the hotel. So did my parents and most of the workers. I'm staying here to watch over the farm."

" What? Can't my dad do that?"

" He was going to, but he's been working a lot lately so I told him I would."

" Tyyyyy," Amy groaned, "Can you not do it this one time? Please?"

" Amy…"

" Ty, you remember what happened last time you were in a storm. You nearly died! I am not going to let that happen again." Ty pulled Amy closer to him.

" You're not going to lose me."

" Fine. I'm staying though. Emma can go with my father."

" Amy, no." Ty said seriously, " You are not staying here."

" Than you can get someone else to do it. This isn't your farm! My dad should be doing this! Not you!" Amy could feel she was close to tears. She wasn't going to cry, but she wasn't going to let Ty win this battle. She remembered when he was in a coma and she was afraid that would happen again. Amy looked back at Emma. She was still sound asleep. Suddenly they heard Tim's voice down the hall.

" Ty! Amy!" he yelled. He suddenly appeared by the door. He saw they were by Emma's crib.

" Oh, sorry. Did I wake her?" Tim asked.

" No, she's sound asleep," said Amy.

" Ok. I need to talk to you guys," he said.

**Ok, I would have made it longer, but I knew you guys were waiting for a next update. Review!**


	6. Ch 5: No Yes No Yes

**Author's Note:**

As you all are probably wondering, "It's a storm. Why are they leaving!" Well, I've been through Hurricane Katrina and Rita (Rita wasn't bad, compared to Katrina) Not exactly trapped in my home and waiting for people to rescue me but, my house had trees down (None on my house) Power out for 3 weeks and I was in Texas for 3 weeks. Not knowing if I would even see my best friends again. If any of my family died in the storm. Luckily I was grateful because that didn't happen to me. Usually you know like a week or 2 before a hurricane hits. This is going to be a Tropical Storm. They aren't that bad, but I hate tropical storms and hurricanes. I am leaving if it is a category 2 or 3 because this hurricane season is supposed to be stronger. Mostly by Australia and in the east, by coasts, they occur, so this they know like 2 or 3 days before Wow, long author's note.

Before I begin, a shout out to my friends, Steph (Akers2) and Amber (PitBullLover) Hope you all like this chapter!

**Recap: **Suddenly they heard Tim's voice down the hall.

" Ty! Amy!" he yelled. He suddenly appeared by the door. He saw they were by Emma's crib.

" Oh, sorry. Did I wake her?" Tim asked.

" No, she's sound asleep," said Amy.

" Ok. I need to talk to you guys," he said.

**Now:**

Amy and Ty followed Tim down the hall and to the living room. Then they followed him outside onto the deck. Every employee was there.

" Ok. I called a meeting because there is Tropical Storm Augustus close to us. I have booked many of us hotel rooms that you all are aware of. Henry (co-manager to Tim), Lucas (stable hand), Kevin (stable hand), John (vet), and Ty (you all know Ty. Just to tell you all, he's the lead stable hand) will all be staying here during the storm," Tim said.

Amy was about to say something, but Ty put his hand on her arm to stop her. He knew what she was going to say. Amy kept quiet. Everyone began to chat at a whisper. Finally, after what felt like 30 minutes, Amy spoke.

" I'm staying," Amy blurted out.

" Amy, no." Ty said.

" Yes," said Amy.

" No," said Ty.

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

Now everyone was watching Amy and Ty's argument. They both stared into each other's eyes and kept a straight face. Both of them were not daring to give up. Finally, Ty sighed and said, "no" before he walked off. Amy followed. Everyone watched them both. Amy walked down the porch steps and jogged to catch up with Ty.

" Ty, I'm staying." She said.

" Amy, no. It's better you go with your dad and the rest of your family." He said.

" Ty, you practically are family and you're my best friend. I am not leaving," Amy said.

" What about Emma?" Ty asked.

" She'll stay here with us." Amy said. They were walking back towards the porch. (Ty just needed to a walk to clear his mind and now they are heading back. Just go with it)

" No, she won't," Ty said.

" She'll be fine. It's a tropical storm. Nothing bad can happen unless a tornado, but that's not likely in this area," said Amy. They were now walking back up onto the porch steps. Everyone was talking. Some stopped when they saw Amy and Ty come back up.

" Amy, no. No daughter of mine is staying," Ty said sternly. (He-he!) Now everyone was looking. After hearing what Ty had just said.

" Amy, what are you going to do when the power goes out or a tree falls and she starts sweating and crying and the water is off and everything else?" Ty said. (Protective father now. LOL)

" Ok, fine. We'll go." Amy said. Then she sighed.

" Good," was all Ty could say. Amy and Ty pretended not everyone was staring, and went to go find their families. Ty found his mom, dad, and brother talking to another family.

" So, you're a father. You going to marry Amy?" Lee, his 15 year-old-brother, said.

" Shut up Lee. And I don't know about that second part," Ty said.

" Why not? You love her; she loves you, isn't that why people get married? Not to mention you guys already have a child. What are you going to do when she goes back to Virginia?" Lee said.

" Lee, be quiet," Ty said. A little aggravated with his younger brother.

Amy found her dad talking to some of his workers. He finished up and turned to Amy.

" So, Ty is really the father." Tim said. It was more like a statement.

" Yep," said Amy. Amy continued, " Listen dad, I really want to stay with Ty, but I don't want to leave Emma. Do you think you could take her?"

" I think I can. We'll be gone for a week. We're all making this a vacation anyway. I could always bring Emma here after the storm while I could also check everything." Tim said.

" Thank you so much dad!" Amy said and hugged her father. He hugged her back.

**Next Day: 2:00 pm**

Amy and Ty were saying goodbye to everyone. The storm was going to make landfall in late morning of tomorrow. Amy was holding Emma and singing to her. She kissed her head. Then Ty came over and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. (Awwwww) Amy buckled Emma in her car seat and made sure that all of her stuff was packed. She then said good-bye to her family and friends. Amy and Ty went back inside and settled to watch T.V. before checking on the horses one last time.

**I know it was rushed towards the end. Think of this as a filler chapter. I haven't posted in forever. Now that school is out I'll have time to. TML chap. 1 should hopefully be up soon! Review!**


End file.
